To the Stars
by Tomboy15103
Summary: A writing assignment given to me. The space program has been closed and Emily is devastated. How does she coop? What will she do next? And where does Madeline come in in all this? Why an I asking all these questions? One shot. Human AU. Various Fems running around.


I wrote this for my introduction to writing class. It had to take place right after a snow storm, have an astronaut, a funeral scene, and something is lost or found. I wrote this, it's pretty emotional. And I actually typed it on a computer. First time on a computer, had to save it as a draft in my he mail account.

I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

The snow had long since stopped, but Emily wished it could've lasted forever. Outside the demolition crew was disassembling the launch pad in the thin layer of freshly fallen snow. Emily turned from the window and let her brunette hair hide her weeping blue eyes. She couldn't stand it. The dreary atmosphere enclosing the area was too much. Her chance was gone, her years of training for nothing. The space program was coming to a close. Her dreams crushed. She would never go to space, never see the stars up close. Her tears fell silently as she spotted a picture in the clutter of her desk. She knew the picture well. It was of her and her father, she had a picture of a space ship in her hands with her whole family in the cockpit. Emmy, Maddy, and . . . Dad.

She gingerly placed her shattered dream into the box in her arms. She boxed her belongings quickly before grabbing another and continuing to the next desk. A picture on the desk displayed three children, two kids and a teen. Her teammate Linda stood between her older brother Gilbert and her late younger brother. She never liked to talk about what happened to him. Yes, Emily knew the woman who occupied this desk was outside, aiding in the destruction. But only one question rang throughout her mind. How could Linda not cry? Amy was crying so why not her? She placed a mug full of sharpened pencils in the cardboard box. She fiddled with her key ring and found the one to the desk. She opened the bottom drawer, out came about three dozen manuals for everything from shuttle maintenance to trouble shooting books, a photo album, and a copy of Linda's favorite book, 50 Shades of Grey. All of it went into the box.

Linda had wanted to be an astronaut too. But she wasn't crying like Emily. Emily had put her heart and soul into the project. Now it was over before it had begun and she felt like a huge part of her very being had been taken from her and torn up before her eyes. What would she do now? She didn't know about what she'd do in the future but she knew she needed to talk to someone. She needed to know that they were just as saddened by this as she was. She needed a break anyways. She wiped tears from her eyes, grabbed her jacket and headed outside. It had started to rain. She let the cold rain hide her warm tears. She'd talk to Arthur or Linda. She began her decent. Half way down she felt herself slip on the slush covered steps. The cloudy sky rushed into her vision and rain fell across her. Her head was throbbing in pain but she couldn't get up. She heard shouting but is sounded so distant. Arthur's blurry face came into her vision as it darkened. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she saw something, beckoning her far beyond the shouts and rain. Pin pricks of light danced across her dark vision. "I can see the stars Arthur, their so close.' Something warm and wet hit her face as she slipped away leaving the pain behind.

* * *

I watched as the large wooden coffin was lowered into the cold dead ground. I still couldn't believe she gone. It felt as if at any moment she would walk in and ask us why we were all so sad. I wish she would smile at me again and tell me about how much she thought I was a great older sister. I missed her so much. It was like someone had taken an important part of my life away. If only the ambulance had gotten there sooner. If only I had gotten there sooner, then maybe Emily would still be alive. She was being buried in the ground instead of floating around in orbit laughing. A blonde woman, I think her name was Linda walked up to me. She looked like she was having trouble being calm. "If only I had stayed and helped her with the desks inside, if I hadn't left my phone in the car, maybe I could have saved her." Linda said crying. "Don't blame yourself; you didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault." I said trying to calm her down. She walked off and cried into the comfort of her brother Gilbert. I'd come to morn but it seems I was the one comforting everyone else.

A familiar blonde man named Arthur came up to me next. He gave me a hug. "I know this is hard on you, it's hard on all of us but, she in a better placer" I looked up to him with tears in my eyes. "How do you know?" I asked.

"She said she could see the stars Madeline, she said they were very close." He said smiling bitterly. I don't know why but the thought of my sister watching me from the stars comforted me. "Then we'll always be together, I just have to look up." I said and walked to my car, unable to stand there any longer.

But I'm sure that I saw something out of the corner of my eye that day.

A familiar smiling girl surrounded by stars.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

-Tomboy


End file.
